


he is so fucked up

by 5sterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: todos en la misma universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: En donde Daichi teme por su vida y se arrepiente de todos sus pecados.





	he is so fucked up

Por algún motivo que Sawamura desconoce, ha quedado en la misma universidad que Oikawa y Ushijima, pero lo que es incluso más extraño y que le causa pavor, es que ha quedado en la misma habitación que Oikawa y la habitación aledaña le pertenece a Ushijima y a otro chico que le saluda por las mañanas. Por lo que, insólitamente, ahora se encuentra en una cafetería cercana a la residencia con dos de sus ex rivales.

— Daichi-wan – canturrea mientras mueve su frapuccino de un lado a otro y reclina su silla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Oikawa? – responde el excapitán del Karasuno, demasiado ensimismado en sus apuntes.

— Daichi-wan – vuelve a llamarle, captando la atención del mencionado.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira, mira, mira – y señala su camiseta que dice "Soy malditamente futuro". Daichi le miraba con cara de póker y, extrañamente, Ushijima ha dejado su  _siempre-estoica-expresión_  para darle los papeles de inscripción al club de vóley al mayor y Oikawa no hace más que ignorarle mientras que intenta conversar con Sawamura.

Daichi sabe que esta jodido. Él debería irse a otra universidad, ir a la de Suga no estaría mal.


End file.
